


For Magnus, the colour black is "sadness".

by MajaTheWriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Black satin Sheets, Blue satin Sheets, Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, Magnus loves Alecs green Sweater, Malec post 2x20, Sad Magnus, malec kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: Magnus loves vibrant colours, but during his fights with Alec, he has been sleeping with Alec´s sweater.





	For Magnus, the colour black is "sadness".

The first thing Alec noticed when he and Magnus entered the loft, after walking home from the party, was the cold atmosphere. There was no light as the curtains were drawn and there was not a single light on. Magnus quickly turned on the lights, and they both agreed that they wanted to do not but give in to their exhaustion, so they made their way into the bedroom. 

It was so different compared to how Alec remembered it. He remembered Magnus´s bedroom for the vibrant, inviting colours. But now as he looked around, he saw black satin sheets and black curtains. It didn´t feel like Magnus´s room at all. The only colour in the room, that instantly caught Alec´s eye, was a dark green sweater, which was poking out from under the black satin sheets. Alec knew it was his, and he knew that Magnus had been sleeping with it on because when he picked it up it smelled like Magnus. He found himself just standing by the king size bed with the jumper in his hands, thinking about how much pain he had caused Magnus. 

"Alexander darling, where are u" Magnus called from the living room. 

Magnus heard no answer, so he made his way around the apartment to search for his boyfriend.   
Magnus walked into the bedroom and saw his Alexander standing with the green sweater looking very sad. 

"Alexander?" 

"Mag-Magnus" Alec stammered out as he wiped the warm tears, from his chin. "I-i´m so sorry, I can´t - I can´t e-even imagine how you.." 

"Alexander, I'm the one who walked away, it´s my fault," Magnus said as he walked over to Alec and put his arms around him, and tugged him into a warm embrace. 

"Magnus, the loft, your bedroom, the bed, it´s - it´s n-not y-you" Alec. 

"Let´s put it all in the past where it belongs," Magnus said as he conjured up new sheets and curtains. 

Alec heard the whoosh of Magnus´s magic, and look up, first to be met by Magnus´s golden cat eyes, and a smile on his lips, and then to see the light blue satin bed sheets and a matching pair of curtains. 

"I love you, Magnus, you and your vibrant colours, I don´t ever want to see black bed sheets on this bed, unless it reminds you of something positive". Alec said with a serious voice. 

"I love you too, Alexander, and I promise no more walking away from you, we will figure out what ever the world throws at us, and we will figure it out together," Magnus said as he leaned into kiss Alec´s temple. 

"Let’s go to bed," Magnus said as soon as he heard Alec yawn into his hair. 

"Yeeeaaa," Alec said, as he moved to the other side of the bed, the side he can finally call it his again, and started stripping down to his underwear. He looked at Magnus, who was removing his Jewelry. 

Alec got into the bed, and continue to admire his beautiful boyfriend as he was removing his makeup. Magnus moved over to his side of the bed, and undressed, and got under the covers. Alec instantly moved towards Magnus and leaned on his side, so that he could snake his arms around him and entwine their legs. Magnus´s head was resting on Alec´s bicep, and Alec had his face smooshed into Magnus soft unstyled hair. 

"By the way, you can keep the sweater" Alec muffled out. 

"Thanks, but I need you to wear it again tomorrow," Magnus said, with a smile on his face. The first one in many days. 

"Why," Alec said as he leaned back so he could look Magnus in the eyes. 

"Because it no longer has your scent on it," Magnus said, "and I only want it because it reminds me of you". 

"Hahaha You´re too cute Mags, of course, I´ll wear it," Alec said as he kissed Magnus, he would do it constantly if it was possible, but for now he was content with kissing him goodnight. 

And maybe a little more… 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!!!


End file.
